The Grace Chronicles
by crissyrunaway
Summary: A set of one-shots about Zeus's daughter, Thalia Grace.  -Last updated: 8/25/12-
1. The Capture of The Daughter of Zeus

**A/N: I wrote this story as an addition to _The Demigod Files._ I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. The story was actually a roleplay I did on Twitter. I was Thalia Grace and d my friend Nick RPs as Percy. Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>It all started with candy. Yes, I'm being serious.<p>

I was leaning against a tree near the woods with a bag of candy in my hand. Next thing I know, I was being tackled by Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and he stole the bag. So I did the first thing I could think of: I zapped him.

He fell on the floor, and I took the bag back. I called him a jerk too while I was at it. He had a sad look on his face, but I never that he was just pretending so I'd give him the candy. So it didn't work. I fake cackled at him, ate some of the candy, when suddenly I heard a chuckle coming from the woods and dropped the bag.

Percy stood back up and said, "Did you hear that? Or am I going crazy...again..?"

"No, this time it isn't your insanity."

I walked closer to the woods to see if I could make it where the chuckle came from, and out came out Kronos, the evil Time Lord, the person we're fighting in a war against. Percy took out his sword, Riptide. Kronos had a smirk on his face.

"Hello, demigods," he said.

I took out my spear and opened up my shield, Aegis. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Well," he started saying, "I was on a walk and saw your camp...with its borders down."

I could see Percy's eyes widening. I turned to him and whispered with concerned, "Borders down?" Then I turned to Kronos. "What do you mean..? Wait- my tree!"

Kronos wouldn't stop smirking. "Yes, your pine tree has been poisoned once again by some of my minions. And that stupid dragon along with it."

Percy moved close to him. "You can't do this, Kronos! You won't win, so stop trying!"

Thunder rumbled. I realized I caused it. "How dare you poison the tree!"

That's about when I lost it, and attempted to zap him. But Kronos was too powerful and redirected it back to me. "Ah ah ah, don't even think about it." I fell on the ground.

"Kronos, leave her alone!" Percy yelled.

I looked up at Kronos. "What exactly are you benefiting from this? Hurting me won't do much."

Percy started running towards Kronos with his sword ready to strike, but Kronos saw him and froze him in place. "I don't think so, Perseus."

Then Kronos grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up with a tight grip. "You'll make a very good addition to our side, Ms. Grace."

"Let me go! I rather rot in Tartarus. If you want me to join you, you'll have to force me."

"I'm already way ahead of you." Kronos made a cave appear (Yes, one of his new powers) and locked me in it. I tried to break the bars by zapping them but it rebounded, and I fell to the floor of the cage.

"Kronos, let her go!" Percy said. At the same time, a huge wave appeared from the lake. Percy's doing.

I took this chance to break free. But it was impossible to break the cage, and Kronos used his time powers to slow the wave down. Then he turned to Percy, scythe in hand, and sent him a massive blow with the hilt of the scythe. Percy yelled it pain. I started to worry then Percy got back up, Riptide in hand, and striked at Kronos' legs. Sadly, Kronos was too fast. Next thing I knew, I was in a cell in Kronos's lair. He transported himself and me back to his lair. I saw Kronos in the other side of the cell's bars.

He did an evil chuckle. "Have you made your decision yet?" There went that smirk again.

"Yes, I have." I stayed silent.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And?"

I pulled off my best sarcastic smile. "Never in a million years."

He sneered and sent a shock of pain through my body. "We'll see about that."

I leaned against the wall, which my hand was chained to, and glared at Kronos.

"HA! I should be saying that to you. They _will_ send someone to rescue me."

"Who will? Your little loser family?"

"At least I have people that care about. I doubt you can say the same."

"You will see that no one would risk their lives to save someone that used to be a _tree._"

"Then how do you explain hippies, huh?" I tilted my head to him, smirking.

He growled at me, sending more paint through my body. I'm sure he enjoyed my shrill screams.

_In the meantime, Percy managed to arrive to Kronos's lair thanks to his pegasus Blackjack. It took him a while to find me though. Some of Kronos's minions saw him and chased after him. Naturally being the klutz he is, Percy tripped and started falling down the stairs to where Kronos stood and my cell. He let out an "ow."_

I winced at the pain, then when I saw Percy, I smirked at Kronos. "No one will come save me, huh?"

Kronos glared at both of us and picked up his scythe while walking towards Percy. "Stand up and fight!"

Percy got up. "And kick your ass again? Sounds good." He striked Kronos with his sword. I watched them fight for a while until I got impatient.

"Percy, stop being a dumbass and free me so I can help!"

"I'm working on it!" Percy dodged one of Kronos' strikes and reached for the keys. Kronos hit his arm though and grabbed him, putting his knife to Percy's back.

"What are you going to do now?" He smirked.

"_This_," and Percy kicked him in the balls and grabbed the keys. He unlocked the cell and my chains. I stood up and grabbed some knives from a table nearby.

Kronos looked at both of us, getting into a fighting stance. "Why won't you two just _die_ already?"

"We really like living," Percy shrugged.

I smirked at what he said and stroke at Kronos but he blocked all my attacks. Percy managed to smack him with a wave using water from the pipes. I managed to tackle Kronos and sent static through his body. He yelled out from the static, then I felt something hit my side.

He stabbed me with his scythe.

I fell over to the side, screaming in pain. I heard Percy call my name, and saw Percy slash Krono's back and pull me out of the way before Kronos was able to finish me off. I tried to move farther away, but the pain made me unable to move. Kronos slashed back at Percy, blocking his attacks. Percy managed to knock Kronos scythe from his hands and grab it.

Kronos narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Don't forget about your friend there." Percy looked over to me and bit his lip.

I winced at the pain again. "Fuck off, Kronie. You will never win." It was a mistake to say that, because he sent more pain through me.

"Stop!" Percy yelled, and stabbed Kronos with his own scythe, making him disappear for a while. I started getting really weak and I passed out.

I woke up to Percy's voice saying "Come on, Thals." My eyes fluttered open, and I rubbed my side. Percy had healed it with nectar.

"Thank the gods. I thought I almost lost you there, Thals." He then started using his water powers to heal me. I looked around and asked him where Kronos was and he said he was gone. He nodded over to his scythe and continued with the healing. I stood up straight once I was healed and looked at the scar that now stood in the place where the scythe had stabbed me.

"Woo! Battle scar!" Percy said, making me laugh.

"Let's get back to camp before we get caught here."

"Yeah," Percy started saying. "But I, uh, took Blackjack."

I shook my head, thinking of my fear of heights. "Why can't I still be passed out? Fine, I'll have to endure it."

"I could always knock you out," Percy said while walking outside next to Blackjack.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You would love that wouldn't you?"

"Well, it'd be entertaining." He smirked and got on Blackjack; I followed after him. He turned to the pegasus. "All right, Blackjack, no craziness, or I'll get smacked."

The pegasus took off, and I held on for dear life, screaming my head off. I think Percy ended knocking me out because next thing I see, we're already at camp and I heard him say something like "Good gods, woman."

I punched him in the shoulder. "You knocked me out?"

"Ow." He rubbed his shoulder. "Well, you were screaming so much. The mortals thought that something was wrong!"

"You could've given me a warning."

"If I had given you a warning, you would've pushed me off of Blackjack."

I stopped to think about that. "Hmm...True."


	2. Reincarnation: Part I

Summary: It's been many, many years since the Second Titan War. Almost all of her friends were now enjoying their time in Elysium while she, Thalia, has to continue her duties as a Huntress. And what happens when, out of nowhere, a little boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes appears at the Camp?

**A/N: **The story takes places a hundred years after _The Last Olympian_, and it completely ignores _The Lost Hero _and _Son Of Neptune_.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>**Reincarnation : Part 1****}**

Thalia sat up rapidly from her small cot after a racket outside had alarmed her. It probably would've woken her up if she was sleeping, but nightmares had kept her up all night. She got up, grabbing her white-and-gray camouflage parka that she usually wore when it was snowing outside. After putting it on and snatching her flashlight from a small bedside table, she slowly moved one of the flaps at the opening of her tent aside so she could leave. She moved her flashlight around as it flickered against the objects around the camp. The campsite appeared the same as it always did at nighttime: A small fire was burning while all the Hunters were getting as much sleep as they could, and a small group of white wolves paroled the perimeter of the campsite.

Thalia suddenly felt something touching her leg, and she took a step back. She focused the flashlight on the thing, but she noticed it was just her own little wolf seeking her attention. She sighed, relieved, and caressed its head. She couldn't help but laugh quietly at the look of pleasure on its face as it wagged its tail.

"Thalia?"

Thalia turned around swiftly, her bow and arrows appearing magically on her by instinct. But the weapons disappeared when she saw it was just one of the best healers of the Huntresses, Phoebe.

"Sorry," she apologized for pulling out the weapons. "Thought you were something else. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard something," Phoebe said. "But now I see it was probably just you. I'll go back now. Good night." The Huntress sprinted back to her tent, leaving Thalia alone with the wolf outside.

Thalia thought it was strange how quickly the conversation ended, but she shrugged it off. She sent the wolf back with the rest of the pack. That's when she heard it again, the same sound that had woken her up a few moments ago. The sound was a loud rustling. It came from behind her, but when she turned to face whatever it was, there was nothing there. She thought it might've been the wolves walking around, but she noted that they were exactly at the other side of the camp. Then she heard it again. She walked towards where she heard the sound originate. It was close to a tree, and she inferred that the sound must've been the chilly winter wind hitting against the leaves. She circled the tree, and that's when she noticed a pair of light blue eyes looking up at her.

Thalia was startled, and she dropped her flashlight. She searched the ground covered in snow for it, and when she found it, she focused the light back on the human. He- she noticed it was a boy- appeared to be young, about ten- or eleven-years old. He had sandy blonde hair, and his blue eyes were staring at Thalia and were full of terror.

"Hello..." Thalia said. She slowly took a few steps towards the boy, raising one of her hands up as if a sign of surrender. "Don't be frightened." She quickly regretted saying that. She thought she sounded like one of those angels she heard of so many times when she was a little kid at school. "I'm not going to hurt you." _Yet_, she thought. She knew some monsters could take on different forms. Maybe a little boy was one of them.

The boy dropped something. Thalia reached out to grab and saw it was a plastic bag halfway-filled with food, similar to the ones the Hunters usually carry.

"You were stealing our food?" she asked.

The boy whimpered; he looked as if he were about to cry. "I-I was hungry, lady. Please don't hurt me." He dropped down on his knees as he pleaded. Even Thalia had to admit that even she found it sort of adorable.

"Oh, get up. What are you doing here?"

"I followed you... I saw you and the other girls running through the forest."

"Okay, and where are your parents?"

"Home."

"Where's home?"

"Nebraska."

Now Thalia had a confused look on her face as she stared at the boy. _Nebraska?_ Right now they were all the way in Maine. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

The boy simply nodded.

"You ran away?"

He nodded again. That's when everything inside Thalia's head clicked. _This boy might be a demigod. Mortals can't find or see the Hunters camp. Yes, that must be it._

"Come with me. I'll get you some food and something to cover yourself from this cold."

The idea of food made the boy's eyes light up. Thalia grabbed the boy's shoulder and led him inside the campsite. She thought that Artemis or any of the other girls might go against her leading a boy into the camp, but there was something about this kid that made her ignore the thought. She was still trying to figure out what it was as she entered her tent, the boy at her side. "Stay here," she told him. "I'll be right back."

When she came back, she had a plate filled with an assortment of the different foods the Hunters had. The boy grabbed the plate eagerly and dove his face right in.

"So what's your name?" Thalia asked. She sat down on her bed as she watched the boy eat.

"Caleb." Caleb spoke with his mouth full of grapes, and Thalia couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, Caleb. I'm Thalia," she said. "Now tell me why did you run away?"

Caleb looked up at Thalia and dropped the food he had in his hands unto his plate. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean and he said, "I had a dream."

"A dream, huh?" Now this Thalia was very interested in. She knew demigod dreams were a bad thing; usually they were either visions or prophecies and never good. "And what happened in the dream?"

It took a while for Caleb to answer this question.

"I met you," he said. "So I went looking for you."


End file.
